


Falling Slowly

by sempervera



Series: A light in the darkness that never goes out, a Malec songifc collection. [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, They love each other, and there's not a fucking thing anyone could do about it., little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempervera/pseuds/sempervera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "The Five Moments Magnus and Alec chose each other and there was not a fucking thing that could have stopped them".<br/>Inspired by The Frames' "Falling Slowly". Third part of the "A light in the darkness that never goes out." series, hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

_..._

_I don't know you but I want you_  
 _All the more for that_  
 _And words fall through me_  
 _And always fool me_  
 _And I can't react_  
 _..._

With a soft ‘thud’ the arrow hit the center of the target, just like the other forty one before. And just like the other forty one, it had been unsuccessful in its purpose. Alec groaned in exasperation and started picking up the arrows and tidying up the shooting range, this wasn’t helping at all. He got his stuff and headed back inside the Institute.

He had to find a way to get him out of his head before going fucking insane.

Twenty six attempts later he gave up to his instincts.

Forty five minutes later he was at his door. He rang.

Panic. This was a mistake, a huge mistake.

Noises, the door opened.

Eyes like those of a cat. A smile the size of the Empire State Building and certainly older.

He just made a mistake.

Best one of his life.

And there was not a fucking thing anyone could do about it.

_…_  
 _Take this sinking boat_  
 _And point it home_  
 _We've still got time,_

_…_

He saw Alec falling over the edge of the boat, into the dark water

Magnus had been terrified of water since the age of ten and there had been not a fucking thing anyone could do about it.

Well, apparently the time had come to fix that mess.

Magnus closed his eyes and leaped into the dark, hoping he still had time.

_…_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice_  
 _You have a choice,_  
 _You've made it now_

_…_

The entire room turned to watch them.

And Alec couldn’t find a fuck to give in all his heart.

Let them watch, let them see.

He loved a Warlock, he loved Magnus Bane.

And there was not a fucking thing anyone could do about it.

_…_  
 _Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
 _And I can't go back_  
 _And moods that take me and erase me_  
 _And I'll paint it black_

_…  
_

Magnus blew his apartment almost to pieces for the seventeenth time that week. He snapped his fingers and new furniture appeared. All black, every single piece, just like the previous one he had summoned. He stared at the dark room while his heart bled. And there was not a fucking thing anyone could do about it.

Well, apparently the time had come to fix that mess.

Magnus closed his eyes and ran into the dark, hoping he still had time.

_…_  
 _Well you have suffered enough_  
 _And warred with yourself_  
 _It's time that you won_

_…_

Alec held him close, held him tight and he never let go.

Not while they both cried. Not while they both cursed. Not while they both apologized through the tears.

He finally let go just to look Magnus in the eyes.

They loved each other.

And there was not a fucking thing anyone could do about it.

Not even them.

_…_  
 _Take this sinking boat_  
 _And point it home_  
 _We've still got time,_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice_  
 _You had the choice,_  
 _You've made it now_  
 _Falling slowly, sing your melody_  
 _I'll sing it loud_


End file.
